Never play with Hyuuga Royalty
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Sai learns its not wise to play with Hyuuga royalty, with jealous uchiha and a bun bun girl, and the antics of the Hyuuga's, will he survive? please review!


**Never play with Hyuuga Royalty**

Hinata hears the alarm of her sisters clock that happens to be right beside her head, she attempts to get up but she finds a weight on her so she decides to lay back down and turn off the clock.

She opens her eyes to look down to find her sister cuddled up to her and using her as pillow and she can't help but smile. Soon Neji comes in wondering why he didn't hear Hinata getting up only to find a giant home made tent, the thing took up a great deal of room and was hanging off the roof and walls and such. He decided Hinata was in there some where so he approached the mass tent and started to bury himself under the blanketed walls. It wasn't long before he found hinata and hanabi in the middle of a tickle war in which Hanabi was losing terribly. When they realized neji was watching they froze along with their expressions, with those expressions Neji found it to be quite hilarious and soon turned and leave as to not lose his composure. Those hopes were soon dashed as Neji found himself on the floor fighting with blankets in order to get out of the pit of doom and he frowned at his cousins laughter as they went to help him.

" **Will you stop laughing already?"** Replied an irritated and embarrassed Neji to an equally amused and smiling Hinata.

**" ne, Neji-nisan, gomen but it was pretty funny to see you trapped by all those blankets, but I promise not to tell anyone about this morning if you promise too".** All Neji could do was nod and roll his eyes and let his hair cover his face as his blush fades when they turn to enter school. They walked through the pathway as both Neji and Hinata felt the stares of their school mates, both paid no attention and continued to laugh and smile at the mornings experience.

"**Yosh! Neji my eternal rival and hinata-hime today your youthfulness alerted me the moment you entered school!" Lee bounded up to us rather loudly.**

"**Shut up Lee, first we all knew they entered school at the same time baka!" Sakura scolded a love struck lee.**

"**Its kinda hard not to forehead girl when everyone gets quiet and stares at them**" the Hyuuga's turned to see lee jumping up down, Sakura and Ino scolding Lee and still managing to fight with each other. Then Ino and Sakura turned to look at the school royalty but both still seemed to be smiling at each other and laughing. With that they each grab one of Hinata's arms and drag her off to the part of the school where second years are suppose to be while Neji turns to go to where the third years are with a trailing Lee who still is making claims of the Hyuuga royalty's shinning youthfulness.

"**Hmmm so what was that about hina-chan? You and Neji seemed like in a good mood this morning?** Sakura coyly said, Hinata knew she wanted to know but she couldn't tell without going into her embarrassment.

"**Nothing, Sakura-chan." I smiled timidly at the two excited girls.**

**" ha! You're the worst liar hina-chan, but since we're your best friends we'll let it slide**" Hinata smiled at Ino for her understanding and then turned her attention forward to great everyone else.

**"what are you talking about ino-pig, why are-"Sakura whispered.**

**"We're not but Hinata will be on guard if and we'll never find out, so we'll be sneaky forehead-girl".** They both smiled at each other and hurried to catch up to Hinata-Chan who was currently greeting everyone.

Their interest grew as Hinata turned to greet the anti-social Sasuke which nobody ever bothered in doing since all they ever got if they were acknowledged was a glare or a suggestion where you could shove your greeting.

" **Ohayo Sasuke-kun**" smiled Hinata, and it never ceased to shock everyone as Sasuke looked at her and returned her greeting with a small up lifting of his mouth and a quiet good morning. Everyone knew the popular loner had it bad for the shy and kind Hyuuga royalty. It was pretty obvious since Sasuke gave death glares to any male with in a meter radius. Also instead of paying attention to the teacher he pays more attention to hinata and her expressions when she didn't understand something which he found to be too cute to resist and often offered her his help that earned him the smiles that made his heart skip a beat.

As Sasuke was about to take Hinata to class never mind that he wasn't the only in the class, just the only one good enough to be around her he thought. He hears girls shrieking and looks up to a storming Neji who takes Hinata down the Hallway before he could even manage a thought.

Hinata POV

One moment Sasuke was about to ask me to go to class with him the next I was in an not so used music room with a panting Neji and grinning dark haired boy which gave me the sudden thought he kind of looked like Sasuke. Then I looked closer as the boy known as Sai, I recognized him from the photo's that Neji and I had been shown of the new transfer students. He smiled at me and held up his phone, I smiled at him then focused my attention on the phone he was holding up. My smile gave away to shock and then to embarrassment then to mortification. It was too much as my vision swam and I fainted.

I awoke to hear Neji warning Sai-san not to show those photos to anyone. I heard Sai-san laugh as he informed Neji that I was awake.

**"how did you get those pictures of this morning?"** I was all the sudden very tired and restless.

**" Hello Hinata-Chan, I think your sister sent them to me by mistake, It was very amusing to find the you both attend here, your friends will like these pictures I think." Sai said with a large smile.**

Oh my kami, no, I can't even imagine what would happen if those photos got out, and I have no doubt that it would be even worse for nisan. So neji and I looked at each other with a silent agreement that we would get that cell phone and destroy it, till then we have to stick with him.

Sai Pov

Hinata-chan was guiding me toward a classroom that was no doubt our home room, as she knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a silver haired teacher with a mask whose one eye that was visible. It widened when it looked at me then back to her.

**" Oh well come in then, everyone I'd like to introduce you to Sai"** lazily replied the teacher who went back to his desk and continues read some orange book.

I looked around at everyone seeing their reactions of me, the girls as usual had hearts in their eyes and some guys where glaring at me and the other guys that could cause me trouble had the look of we really don't care. Unexpectedly those looks changed as Hinata-Chan stepped up beside me and introduced me as her friend and so on. From the death glares I was getting, and one in particular, I had a feeling that maybe playing around with her wasn't the brightest idea. I looked around everyone was looking between me and the guy who was dark and gloomy with excitement and apprehension while Hinata remained oblivious.

So I by third period I was starting to sweat because that guy who I learned his name was Sasuke was starting to scare me, I knew he was really getting pissed because Hinata was paying attention to me and wouldn't leave my side to make sure I didn't slip up. So I internally apologized to the hyuuga's and took off the moment she was distracted to show everyone the photos. Then the next thing I knew a weight had hit me and I was on my butt on the floor. A flushed, wide-eyed Hinata was on me in a very compromising position, with a very real jealous death aura omitting from a certain uchiha. But I was saved or maybe my hole was dug deeper as Hinata dragged me out of the class room to start even more rumors and sign my death warrant.

After I thought things really couldn't get worse Neji came bursting through the door, marching right up to me staring angrily into my eyes and his hand fisted on the chair yelling,

" **How could you do that with Hinata Sai? She has Sasuke!"** I heard hinata gasp in a corner of the room she was wallowing in, poor girl she probably just found the crazy red eyed guy likes her.

"**I thought you and I** …" Neji closed his eyes and then continues in a low voice so only he and I could hear.

**" That you would not show those pics to anyone and then you go and try to shown them**-" The door swings open and Ino Sakura stare at neji and Sai with huge wheel turning eyes, and they're gone down the halls before Neji could stop them. He turns to look at Hinata for help but she still had that shocked dear in head light expression, she would be of no help.

So they split up, him and neji go look for those to while Hinata sits there and still staring into shock.

Neji runs around school while I get dragged because he was a grip on my wrist, I know everyone is staring at us and I wondered what possessed me to play with the hyuuga royalty and cursed it with what ever energy I have. Then before I knew what was happening I saw everyone from my class and a couple third year students, including a third year girl with buns on her head heading my way with murder on her mind.

"Sorry!" I heard as I was hit by another weight leading me quickly away while hearing another loud apology from hinata to neji while her grip on my wrist is tight as the one I had just escaped.

This continues through out the day, me being passed between the hyuuga royalty, having a very pissed of red eyed guy and even more pissed of bun girl trying to dismember me and the rumour that the hyuuga princess and prince are fighting over me making it worse. So here I am leaning over the rail of the roof thinking about how I am never going to do something like this again, if I survive.

Outer Pov

"Tenten thinks I'm gay"

"Everyone thinks I like him and that I have bold side they didn't know about" The hyuuga royalty said at the same time, but their point got across, they were both screwed.

They look at Sai and both silently agreed this was his fault. So the each snuck their way up to him and yelled "**boo,**"

Sai jumped and lost his handle on his phone as all three watched it fall to the ground and break apart. One Hyuuga started laughing saying problem solved as he left the roof, the other apologized and offered to buy a new one while wearing a relieved smile. Then poor Sai stood on the roof and stared at his poor broken phone.

Neji POV

Ah HA ha ha! It's gone, its broke, I should have done that to begin with, then Hinata and I wouldn't have been in that situation and Nobody would be thinking I'm gay-

"**Neji, look I know that you're attracted to Sai and that your into guys, but that doesn't change that I…I love you and I still have plans on winning against Sai and turning you strait!" Ten ten yelled.**

She thinks I'm gay. She thinks Neji Hyuuga is gay. She thinks I rather look at Sai then her. This isn't acceptable, and I have no choice but to make it clear that what she thinks, she shouldn't be thinking. So I pull her to an unused classroom and push her against the wall and kiss her like she's never been kissed. _Hmm, Damn this was only suppose to be a kiss._

Outer POV

Neji's hand have a mind of their own as they have quickly shed her shirt and have started on massaging her breasts while his mouth covers hers completely both fighting a battle neither cared who wins or loses. Her hands are in Neji's hair holding him in place as the other searches his chest. Neji picks her up and puts her on a desk and inwardly wonders if anyone will hear if he makes her scream, he grins as the last coherent that he has as she starts moaning his name. _There's only one way to find out._

Hinata POV

As I leave my thoughts fall on Sasuke who had been dominating my mind all day, I sigh as I realize I was already in the music room that barely anyone remembers is here till the door slams open and closed as I come face to face with a very angry Sasuke.

Hinata/Sasuke /outer POV

I was filled with so much anger and jealousy and all I saw toady was red but I was alone in some music room I've never even seen, there was no Sai to kill only Hinata. So the next thing I knew I had Hinata pushed against the couch, my arms on either side of her and my body flush against hers and I was devouring her with every bit of passion I had. I stopped long enough to look her in the eyes and saw something that made my insides flip and loins hardened, _oh damn_.

Yet I was determined to say what I had to say to, "**Your mine, only mine hinata-chan."**

I managed to groan as I heard through her short breaths her throaty moan of name and her hands have taken off my shirt and were working on my pants before I realized our clothing ratio was not even. I grinned as I took her clothes off and placed long hard and wet kisses along her body all the mean while telling my self she was finally mine and she would think only of me.

Hanabi POV

I came home to find Hinata ne-chan cooking with a dopey little smile, so I turned to ask neji what had happened but I found a weird red eyed guy staring at Ne-chan. I went into the dojo room only to find the same thing with Nisan grinning while he practicing and a bun girl staring dreamily up at him, weird. So soon dinner was served and the smiling/grinning/staring continued all the way till Nisan and Ne-chan cleared the dishes, so I was left with two staring bakas, _hmmmm_.

**"Hey do you to want to see a funny photo of hinata and neji I took this morning?"** I asked as I took out my phone and they leaned over to look at the pictures.


End file.
